


Aniversario

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No pensé que celebrases aniversarios, Fukuda-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversario

—¿Qué es esto?

Aoki sabía que era una pregunta que podía parecer tonta, mas no pudo evitar hacerla.

Ese interrogante había estado rondando su mente desde que Fukuda la había llamado para proponer un encuentro y ahora, que se habían reunido y Fukuda la había dejado sola por un momento en la banca de un parque solo para volver con un cupcake lleno de crema que le entregó sin ninguna ceremonia, su curiosidad y confusión habían aumentado.

Fukuda puso sus ojos en blanco, impaciente.

—¿No es obvio?

Si Aoki era sincera, podía hacerse una idea del motivo.

Para comenzar, unas pocas semanas atrás había pasado varias horas trabajando en las páginas a color que habían abierto el capitulo de aniversario de su manga que había sido publicado esa semana; por otro lado, Yamahisa la había llamado solo unos minutos antes de que Fukuda lo hiciera; y además, Fukuda era el tipo de persona que, aun lamentando su propia derrota y usándola como motivación, celebraba el triunfo de los miembros del que llamaba "el equipo Fukuda".

Por qué había decidido hacerlo de esta manera era lo que todavía no tenía claro, pero Aoki decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

—No pensé que celebrases aniversarios, Fukuda-san —dijo con seriedad, queriendo confirmar que esa era parte de la razón.

Fukuda hizo una mueca y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Un año es un año y un primer puesto es un primer puesto —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aoki sonrió y en un impulso, le ofreció con un gesto a Fukuda que probara el cupcake.

—Acepto que tus panchiras han mejorado —continuó Fukuda con una media sonrisa y usando un dedo para robar un poco de crema, la cual devoró con aparente gusto—, pero no se te ocurra descuidarte ahora.

Aun notando el cumplido, que tratándose de Fukuda no solo era sincero sino que significaba mucho, Aoki no pudo evitar hacer un mohín poco contento.

Ella había sufrido suficientes cancelaciones para saber mejor que nadie que no había tal cosa como popularidad asegurada, mas no por eso se había desanimado y creía, también, que Fukuda la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella seguiría esforzándose en cada capítulo a pesar de su reciente éxito.

Además, esa no era la mejor forma de comer.

—No es como si eso lo fuese todo —contestó tras darle un pequeño mordisco al cupcake para dar ejemplo y aunque la suave masa y su dulce sabor amainó su irritación, no por eso dejó de defenderse—. La historia...

—Estamos hablando de Jump, recuérdalo —interrumpió Fukuda, esta vez dándole un pellizco a la masa para seguir comiendo sin ninguna vergüenza por sus modales.

—Nunca lo he olvidado.

—Sí, claro, señorita el-amor-lo-puede-todo.

Aoki no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El incidente tras era frase era difícil de olvidar, pues no solo Yamahisa había insistido en que debía cambiarla en un comienzo, sino que las reacciones de los lectores habían sido muchas y variadas, e incluso meses después parecía no estar cerca de caer en el olvido.

En cierta forma, había sido algo apropiado y no para la revista, y había sido parte del camino que la había llevado hasta su lugar actual.

—Creo que ya demostré que sí tiene su lugar en Jump.

En respuesta, Fukuda bufó.

Eso —y la forma de comer de Fukuda— debería molestarla, pero aun cuando la discusión sobre manga fue avanzando en temas y volumen, hasta atraer algunas miradas, Aoki no pudo más que sentirse a gusto.

Esta era, después de todo, una más que agradable manera de celebrar por su mayor logro hasta ahora.


End file.
